I Am Forgotten
by This Faithless Romance
Summary: Naruto's last moments. A tad AU.


All I could see was yellows and reds, all smudged against green lumps ahead. Everything was blurry, my body numb. The sun was slowly setting, and by the time it was completely hidden, I would be gone too. Everyone dies, the question is when. For me, it was fifteen years old, not even a chuunin. I died after killing my best friend, I died after watching the people close to me fall and not get up. I died after I lost myself. Maybe it's better that I die now all my hope is gone. But then again, maybe I should live on, and follow my dream. Ha, either way, it's not going to happen. This isn't my choice.

The sun faded slowly, forming a blur of yellow green and black behind me. I stared at it, knowing that any second I would fade along with it. Reflecting on the day, painfully reciting every word in my head. Every second I spent planning to bring him back. Every second we wasted on that no good, son of a bitch.

_"He's near, I can sense his chakra. He has an individual chakra signature." Kakashi told us in a whisper._

_"Let's get him from behind, from what we know Itachi is dead so he won't put up too much of a fight." Was my reply, I was smart battle-wise, even if not quite so much IQ-wise._

_"Hn," Kakashi added, "Naruto, he'll know we're here. So we can pretend to be sneaking up on him, but really we can find not go as well. We can send your kage bunshins off. That should work, then we can see what his reaction will be and attack him based on that." We agreed, all knowing that no matter what happened this would be a tricky operation._

_Sakura stayed quiet. This was the moment where she could shine, the moment she could prove to Sasuke that she was worth something. She was scared to disappoint him, or us. So she didn't talk, though she's smart and good with this sort of thing._

We had a lot of hope, but it all proved false. The details of the battle are hazy. Sasuke guessed our plan, snuck up on _us_, attacked Kakashi first. Killed him, then killed Sakura, then attacked me. I killed him, but I had to fight his teammates as well. I disposed of them quickly. The fact that they were all dead didn't penetrate me until I found myself dying on this hill. Everything happened too fast too understand. Sasuke was just fine with attacking us. He wasn't like that before. My best friend had killed them. I killed my best friend. How cruel is this life. Kakashi never had the chance to settle down, Sakura didn't get to tell her family she loved them one last time, Sasuke never got the chance to revive the Uchiha clan, and I never had the chance to be happy.

I guess, in a way, it still hasn't hit me. In a way, I'm dizzy. In a way, I'm numb. And in a way my head is clearer than it ever has been. Sasuke has been evil for his whole life, him and Itachi are brothers and do share some traits. And Sakura was never my true love, I wasted my life trying to make her happy and forgetting about myself. And I never lived for myself, I never took a step away from my life and my dramas, and looked at everything I had with respect and love.

My vision is fading in and out of focus, and my brain drifting into oblivion. The pain stabs at me, though almost on a different level, I can feel it, but I can't understand it. Everything is numb, no pain, no feelings, no brain. I'm tired, so tired. I'm just going to close my eyes and sleep. Deep inside I know I'm welcoming death, but all I know is that I can sleep and let it all fade away. I'm breathing my last breath as the sun comes down. I'm breathing my last breath with no one around. I'm depressed and lonely, and I'm numb and dead. But I'm still alive, I can feel the pressure of the world, and I can see the sun light. I suddenly can't see anything. I can't feel anything, this is happening so fast. I'm dying too fast. Too fast… I cough and splutter, but I'm too weak to get up, so my saliva is trapped in my throat. It was swallowed quickly, but I'm winded from it. I'm losing focus, my thoughts are dizzy. I'm falling, no… it feels like I'm falling down a cliff. I'm scared, I can't breathe, I can't think, I can't see, all I can do is feel myself slipping away. I can't let go. I try to hold on. Try to grip anything that might link me to this world. But I just can't do it. I just can't. My desperation is forgotten. And I'm forgotten… and I forget… what is this? Who am I? Who was I…

That night the sun set on the silhouette of a boy with golden hair, in the morning he was found by the rest of the team he was with. The boy's eyes were open, facing straight forward, the work of a ghost. The one who knows that this was the death of a boy who deserved to be alive. The boy will look upon the world forever, watching over his country.


End file.
